List of Cluedo characters
This article needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. Find sources: "List of Cluedo characters" – news · newspapers · books · scholar · JSTOR (March 2014) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) This is a list of characters in the game of Cluedo. Contents 1 Dr. Black/Mr. Boddy 2 Original suspects 3 Additional suspects 4 One-time suspects 5 Other characters 6 Millennial suspects 7 Children's editions 8 Film 9 Television 10 Books 11 Other media 12 References 13 External links Dr. Black/Mr. Boddy Dr. Black (UK)/''Mr. Boddy'' (US), a stock character and generic victim, is the owner of Tudor Close (later known as Tudor Manor, Tudor Hall and Boddy Mansion). In Cluedo he is the unseen host who is murdered, which inspires the quest to discover who murdered him, with what weapon, and what room did the crime occur in his mansion. Dr. Black was listed in the original patent filing as one of the 10 characters created for the game, in which one character was drawn from the suspect cards to be the new victim before the start of a game. Although the victim and the player assignments were never intended to be the same, before the publication of the first edition Samuel Black became the permanent victim in the UK and Mr. Boddy in North America. Mr. Boddy's name is a pun on the fact that the character is a dead body. Original suspects (left to right) Mrs. White, Mr. Green, Mrs. Peacock, Professor Plum, Miss Scarlet, and Colonel Mustard in the 1972 US edition *''Mrs. White'': Usually a frazzled servant, Mrs. White appeared in the film as a resident guest. Originally Nurse White and changed before publication of the first edition, she rolls third in the game. *''Reverend (or Mr.) Green'': Originally patented as "the Rev. Mr. Green" in Britain, Reverend Green is a hypocritical Anglican priest who wavers when the subject is murder. In North America he is Mr. Green, who has taken money-oriented roles from mobster to businessman. Parker Brothers insisted on the name change, believing that the American public would object to a parson as a murder suspect.1 In some later UK versions of the game, he was also renamed Mr. Green. He rolls fourth. *''Mrs. Peacock'': A grande dame, an elderly, still-attractive woman who nearly always maintains her dignity and rolls fifth in the game. *''Professor Plum'': A quick-witted, young (or middle-aged) professor with a bow tie and glasses, he rolls last in the game. *''Miss Scarlett'': A stock femme fatale, she is typically portrayed as young, cunning and attractive. Known as Miss Scarlet in North America after 1963, she rolls first in the game. *''Colonel Mustard'': A stock great white hunter and colonial imperialist, he is usually a dignified, dapper and dangerous military man. Originally, Colonel Yellow, his name was changed before the game's first edition. He rolls second. Additional suspects Parker Bros. released the Clue VCR Mystery Game in 1985, introducing the first new Cluedo characters in 36 years. The characters also appeared in a number of spin-off games and licensed products: Miss Peach: A Southern belle who usually manipulates others with her charm Monsieur Brunette: A con artist, M. Brunette is usually a Frenchman intent on personal gain. His name is derived from "Mr. Brown", one of the game's oldest patented player names but not previously used. Madame Rose: A stock fortune-teller and Boddy's sister. Sergeant Gray: A corrupt police officer. The name "Grey" was originally used as one of ten characters filed with the game's original patent. "Miss Grey" and "Mrs. Silver" are some of the oldest colour names previously unused, and "Gray" is one of the most enduring names (representing different characters) in later editions. These characters also appear in Clue Master Detective (1988). This edition of the game not only allows for up to ten players, but has more weapons than in the original as well as additional locations (including three locations outside the main house).2 Other characters In 1986, Super Cluedo Challenge and Super Sleuth were released in the UK, introducing the second wave of new board-game characters: Captain Brown (Super Cluedo Challenge): Captain Robert Brown is a lower-class, drunk seaman who arrived at the mansion under mysterious circumstances. Mr. Slate-Grey (Super Cluedo Challenge): A lawyer or accountant, Mr. Graham Slate-Grey is a middle-aged man in a grey suit. The Thief: In 1991's Cluedo: The Great Museum Caper, also known as Clue: The Great Museum Caper in North America, one player is a thief who has broken into the museum to steal paintings. Upon being spotted by a detective or the security system, they become represented by a grey pawn on the game board. The thief's only physical appearance is that of a masculine shadow on the front of the box. Dr. Orchid: In 2016 Hasbro released a revised edition of Cluedo, with Dr. Orchid replacing Mrs. White and rolling third. Dr. Orchid is a middle-aged woman associated with the color pink. She wears a dark, pink-accented blazer with a pink skirt. She is introduced as a scientist studying plant toxicology and is Mr. Boddy’s/Dr. Black’s adopted daughter. Other charactersedit In 2009, Electronic Arts released an iOS version of Cluedo in which the player is a reporter. Inspector Grey (Super Sleuth): A non-playable character who blocks spaces Hogarth (Super Sleuth): The butler, a non-playable character who blocks spaces The Black Dog (Super Sleuth): A large, non-playable dog who blocks spaces Editor Braunman (Cluedo iOS): Appearing only on the menu screens, he sends the reporter to gather material and solve the murder case in an allotted time. The reporter can ask Braunman for extra time and tell him the solutions to the mysteries. The Reporter (Cluedo iOS): The player character Millennial suspects Released in 2003, Clue FX is an electronic talking version with audio voices and clues. The victim in this version is Mr. Meadow-Brook. Other new characters are: Lady Lavender: An herbalist who may have poisoned her husband, Lord Lawrence Lavender, Lady Lavender is an honorable woman and occasional troublemaker at times. Her Asian heritage is reminiscent of Miss Scarlet's, and she investigates Mr. Meadow-Brook's death. In Clue Mysteries, she is known as Su Sian. Mr. Meadow-Brook: The murder victim. Married to Jane Meadow-Brook, he was Dr. Black's (Mr. Boddy's) attorney and has never been seen. In Clue Mysteries, he is known as Miles and is an occasional theft victim. Mrs. Meadow-Brook: Wife of the deceased Mr. Meadow-Brook, whose murder investigation is headed by Miss Peach with the aid of Lady Lavender, Prince Azure and Lord Grey. In Clue Mysteries, she is known as Jane. Becomes playable in the Clue DVD Game in 2006 Prince Azure: An art and arms dealer, known in Clue Mysteries as Philippe Rusty Nayler: The bitter, old Tudor Mansion gardener, Rusty's surname is "Nayler" (a play on "rusty nail") in Clue Mysteries. Lord Gray: Known as Alfred in Clue Mysteries, he is a former army cartographer who designs gardens. Children's editions Several variants of the game have been developed for children, most notably Clue and Cluedo Jr., which usually involve the disappearance of something (or someone) rather than a murder. These variants generally use the standard six surnames with different first names (or titles), often changing the gender of the original character. Typical of the first name changes, the UK edition of Cluedo Jr. introduced the first animal players or suspects: Samantha Scarlett, Mustard the Dog, Wendy White, George Green, Polly Peacock, and Peter Plum. Cluedo Junior Detective introduced Inspector Cluedo and his bloodhound Watson, who invites his eight nieces and nephews (younger versions of the standard six characters: Jake Plum, Natalie Peacock, Jessica Scarlett, Spike Mustard, Robbie Green and Megan White; Beth Peach, and investigator Tom Black). Film In 1985, Cluedo began expanding its character roster and was the premise of a film: The Butler: Rarely used, the butler is usually the character most connected with the audience. He has appeared anonymously and as Wadsworth, Didit, Ashe, and Hogarth. The Inspector: Typically working for Scotland Yard, the inspector appears anonymously or as Pry, Brown or Gray. Yvette: A young French maid played by Colleen Camp in Clue the Movie, she is murdered in the billiard room with the rope, by Miss Scarlet (ending A), Mrs. Peacock (ending B) or Mrs. White (ending C) but is still considered a prime suspect. In ending A, Wadsworth reveals that she was ordered by Miss Scarlet to murder Mr. Boddy and Mrs. Ho, and also her French accent is fake. She worked for Miss Scarlet's escort agency, one of her clients was Colonel Mustard, and she had an affair with Mrs. White's husband. Mrs. Ho: The film's Hill House cook (played by Kellye Nakahara), who prepares shark fin soup and a Cantonese monkey-brain dish. She appears alive in two brief scenes (pointing a knife and banging the gong, which frightens Mr. Green) before being stabbed with a knife in the kitchen by Yvette (ending A) or Mrs. Peacock (endings B and C), early in the film. The Cop: A cop who seemingly arrived to the mansion suspicious over the motorist's broken, abandoned car, but in fact later revealed to have been invited. He is given an impromptu tour of some of the rooms, courtesy of Mr. Green, before being killed later in the library by Miss Scarlet (ending A or C) or Mrs. Peacock (ending B) with the lead pipe. The Motorist: The first "outsider" to arrive at Hill House in the film, an unfortunate middle-aged man (played by Jeffrey Kramer) who seeks shelter from the rain after his 1953 Chevrolet Bel Air breaks down and is murdered with the wrench in the lounge by Miss Scarlet (ending A), Mrs. Peacock (ending B), or Colonel Mustard (ending C), while he makes a telephone call The Singing Telegram Girl: Played by Jane Wiedlin (of The Go-Go's) in the film, she is shot in the hall, by Miss Scarlet (ending A), Mrs. Peacock (ending B), or Wadsworth (ending C), early in the film before she finishes singing a telegram. Television In 1999, Cluedo inspired several television series which (in addition to the standard six characters) created additional characters – primarily victims. The most notable recurring character in the UK series was Mr. White, and the Australian series introduced Det. Sgt. Stanley Bogong (who also appeared in French, German and Swedish versions). Books Clue Jr., a "Let's Read and Play" book written by Sara Miller and illustrated by Jim Talbot introduced five new suspects in 2004: a butler, a cook, a gardener, a maid, and a repairman. Other media In the first half of 1985, Mobil Oil joined Cluedo to introduce three new characters as part of its Mobil £5 Million Cluedo Mystery contest game: Sir Peach, Lady Oakwood and Dr. Prussian. The characters were added along with three additional murder weapons to balance the game's playing elements. Of the three, only the name "Peach" would be re-used for other characters. Clue Chronicles: Fatal Illusion, Hasbro's short-lived interactive video-game series, added five characters to the usual six: Ian Masque, Marina Popov, Martin Urfe, Sabata and Dr. Julia Kell. In 1938, eccentric millionaire Ian invites the original Cluedo suspects and the new characters to his isolated Swiss mountain estate for a mysterious dinner party. Marina Popov is an attractive, blonde Russian psychic. Martin Urfe, a mediocre magician hired by Ian to entertain his guests, may be a fraud. Sabata is a deranged Spanish artist, and aging German psychoanalyst Julia Kell may have Nazi connections. References External links * 50th-anniversary website * List of foreign-edition character name variations * 1985 film credits * 1990–93 series credits * 1992 Australian series credits * Clue the Musical cast list * Clue at theartofmurder.com * The Changing Face of Clue's Miss Scarlett hide vte Cluedo (Clue) Spinoffs and variants Cluedo: Discover the SecretsCluedo DVD Game Books ClueClue Mysteries Video games Clue VCR Mystery Game (1985)Clue (1992)Clue (1994-5)Clue (1998)Clue Chronicles: Fatal Illusion (1999)Clue Classic (2008)Clue mobile games (2009) Game shows Cluedo (UK) List of Cluedo (UK) episodesCluedo (Australia) Other CharactersClue (film)Clue (TV series)Clue (musical)Anthony E. Pratt Clue